


What Friends Are For

by ElZacharie



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, humor and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharkface and Church can't have what they want, but at least they can have each other. For a bit, at least. Then it's under the bed for Sharkface, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> For sinningalpha 
> 
> May do a follow up

Fucking Carolina Church's youngest brother wasn't quite what Sharkface had in mind, but it was quite possibly the closest he'd ever get to her.

Leonard had had the same problem as him, except he was lusting over David Washington, who only vaguely knew of his existence thanks to his sister. In their mutual misery, they'd come to a compromise and decided that, if they couldn't have what they truly wanted, they could at least have sex in the meantime.

It was far from satisfactory for Sharkface. Church was still so inexperienced in comparison to him, which was certainly saying something, and constantly whimpered and moaned Washington's name, reminding Sharkface repeatedly that he was balls deep in someone other than Carolina. Church was incredibly sensitive and came quickly, though he was starting to get the hang of holding it in. Even if he held out long enough, Church refused to let Sharkface cum inside him, regardless of whether he had a condom or not. And blowjobs were out of the question— if Sharkface were to have anyone's mouth around his cock for the first time, it had to be Carolina.

It was deeply unsatisfying for both of them, but they kept coming back to each other every time the loneliness became too much to bear.

\--------

"Oh, God, right there, Washy, baby," Church whimpered under his breath. His eyes were squeezed shut, Sharkface's glare completely lost on him.

"Shut up, they're in the next room," said Sharkface with a growl. "Do you want Wash to come in here and see you?"

The dull drone of the TV filtered in from the next room over, just barely loud enough to cover up the sounds of Church's softer groans. However, he knew these walls were thin at the best of times, and the ears behind them were always hungry for gossip.

It probably didn't help that they were fucking in Carolina's disgustingly sweet and childish room, either.

Church bit his lip, but Sharkface knew he was close. Thank fuck— the sooner he could rub one out and get back to the others, the better.

And then, Church had to go and yell Wash's name.

As soon as he heard footsteps and Wash call for Church, Sharkface pulled out and rolled under the bed, leaving his friend dazed, confused, and left to deal with the fallout.

\---------

One could say it was funny how little time it took for Wash and Church to end up in bed together.

Sharkface did not have a sense of humor.

The space beneath the bed was uncomfortably cramped and smelled of mold and dust, the maid who tended to the house not caring to go the extra mile for a room that was practically abandoned. Every time Wash humped Church hard enough to make him scream into the pillow— which quite a lot, surprisingly— the bed creaked and slammed into his chest, knocking the wind out of him. Sharkface couldn't move while under there, because the weight on the old bed pinned him down, and, even if he could, there was no way he could get out without Wash seeing him, much less get out with his clothes in hand.

Besides that, Sharkface thought, it was surprisingly hot.

Washington was a far better lover to Church than he'd ever been, taking his time to tease and explain every little action to help calm him (as though the younger man was a virgin, a laughable thought). He would pause whenever Church made any indication that he was close to the edge, waiting until he whined and squirmed, then resumed his easygoing pace. At one point, Wash even began to finger himself, muttering about how he wished they knew what happened to the bottle of lube (conveniently in Sharkface's possession) and how much he wanted for Church to fuck him with his "huge" cock.

That, thank god, was the last straw for an already oversensitized Church, who came inside him, if his babbling was anything to go by. Sharkface almost sighed in relief when Wash helped him off the bed and offered to take him to his own childhood bedroom to cuddle.

Once he was certain he was in the clear, Sharkface climbed back into the bed and flopped onto it. It smelled like sweat now, not like the cinnamon deodorant scent it once had, much to his dismay.

Oh well. He lost his hard on a while ago. The least the world could allow him was lingering thoughts of Wash's explicit chatter in the form of Carolina as he drifted into a fitful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> leonerdchurch.tumblr.com


End file.
